Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010
The Lockdown Duel Part 2 is the tenth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired in Japanese on June 4th 2008 on TV Tokyo. Yusei Fudo continues his Duel with Mr. Armstrong, using cards given to him by inmates at the Facility. Despite Armstrong's brutal attack, Yusei refuses to abandon his friends and lose his freedom. Summary The Duel Yusei is left gasping for breath after receiving a shock for taking damage. Takasu laughs and says that he'll get to sending Yusei back to his dump of a hometown, after he puts an end to his life. Yusei manages to stand up and play on. Takasu proceeds to send cards from Yusei's Deck to his Graveyard. He points out that the cards are just trash, since he recieved them from other "scumbags" at the center, so he should hurry up and send them to the Graveyard. Workers at the center monitor the duel on a surveillance camera and secretly tell Takasu, the cards in Yusei's hand. " not to attack.]] For a brief moment the lights go out at the center and Yusei wonders if Aoyama suceeded in escaping. He wishes for Takasu to escape and intends to buy him time with the duel. Yusei manages to inflict damage to Takasu causing him to receive a shock. Yanagi accuses Takasu of acting, but Himuro suspects something else is going on. Yusei proceeds to attack Takasu again. Takasu pleads with him not to before receiving more shocks. Alarms are sounded stating that an intruder has been captured. Two guards then lead Aoyama, who is looking pleased with himself to Takasu. They explain how Aoyama had tried to escape. Takasu whispers to one of the guards to cut the current. Aoyama tells him that that is now impossible. Takasu fills with rage and threatens to kill Aoyama, when he's done with Yusei. Aoyama is not bothered as he rests assured that Yusei will win. Aoyama tells Yusei why he returned. Yusei then adds a new condition to the duel. If he wins, Takasu must forget about what Aoyama has done. Takasu says that if Yusei loses, Aoyama goes down with him. After Yusei is left with 100 Life Points and no cards in his Decks, Takasu laughs that the duel is over now. Yusei tells him that thanks to him sending so many cards to his Graveyard, he's now confident he can win. Takasu previously called the cards trash, but now Yusei shall prove that there's no one the world doesn't need. He then Summons "Rubble King" and uses his effect to play "Blasting the Ruins", winning the Duel. Takasu demands the guards to seize Yusei claiming not to remember making any promises with them. Rex Godwin then appears and tells Takasu that that Duel has proved he is incapable of keeping things under control and he shall be the one leaving. Aoyama's interference Aoyama says, "Forgive me, Yusei," before he climbs into the tunnel he's dug under his mattress. He reaches the well hole, where his friends are waiting to rescue him. He begins to get excited about leaving, but remembers what Yusei said, that if he left without his friends it wouldn't be true freedom. Instead of leaving Aoyama stays behind and manages to restore the current that has been cut off Takasu's Duel Disk, so that Takasu would recive the shock after taking damage and destroy the control panel. He is captured by the guards and led to the sideline of the duel. Aftermath Himuro, Aoyama and Yanagi stand before Yusei to wish him well before he leaves. Aoyama tells Yusei that judging by Godwin showing up like that, he must be concerned about Yusei. Yanagi gives Yusei his "Totem Pole" card. Yusei seems unsure about taking it knowing its importance to Yanagi, but Yanagi insists that Yusei will make good use out of it. Himuro gives him his "Giant Ushi Oni" card and tells him there is a man named Saiga in a bar called Bootleg. He will lend Yusei a hand if Yusei shows him the card. At Security head quarters Jeager asks Goodwin if it was alright to let Yusei roam free as he pleases. Godwin replies that while Yusei is there he cannot awaken the power of the Signer and besides he didn't tell him he could roam as he pleases. Jeager laughs and says in that case they'll need to arrange a trap. As Yusei leaves the center Ushio watches him and takes off his helmet, revealing a scar. He says that he will make Yusei pay for giving him the scar. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Mr. Armstrong :''... continued from last episode. Yusei draws "Call of the Haunted". He activates "Nightmare's Steelcage" and Sets "Call of the Haunted". (Yusei's Deck:29) Armstrong Summons "Iron Chain Snake" and uses "Iron Chain Repairman's" effect to Special Summon the other 1 from his Graveyard. He then plays "Paralyze Chain" and "Poison Chain" inflicting 300 damage to Yusei. (Yusei: 2700 Life Points) and causing him to send the top 10 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. ("Chaosrider Gustalh", "Magical Merchant", "Dark Room of Nightmare", "Reversal Quiz", "Poison of the Old Man", "Nutrient Z", "Axe of Despair", "Graverobber", "Backup Soldier", "Shadow Spell") (Yusei's Deck:19) (In the real game, "Poison Chain" sends cards from your opponents deck equal to the number of iron chain monsters you control, not their combined level.) Yusei's draws (his hand contains "Taunt", "Jar of Greed", "Battle Mania" and "Dust Tornado"). Yusei Sets 3 cards. Armstrong activates "Psychic Cyclone" on "Dust Tornado" and allows him to draw another card. Yusei Sets another Trap. (Yusei's Deck:18) Armstrong Summons "Iron Chain Blaster" and activates "Poison Chain's" effect, triggering "Paralyze Chain's" effect. So Yusei loses 12 cards from the top of his Deck ("White Magical Hat", "Chopman the Desperate Outlaw", "Goblin Thief", "Seven Tools of the Bandit", "The Bewitching Phantom Thief", "Backfire", "The Secret of the Bandit", "Sand Gambler", "Gamble", "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", "Reverse Trap" and "Mataza the Zapper") and 300 Life Points (Yusei: 2400). He Tributes "Iron Chain Snake" for "Iron Chain Blaster's" effect. (Yusei: 1600) Armstrong then uses "Iron Chain Repairman's" effect to revive "Iron Chain Snake". The effect of "Nightmare's Steelcage" ends. (Yusei's Deck:6) Yusei activates "Jar of Greed". He then activates "Call of the Haunted" reviving "The Kick Man". He uses "The Kick Man's" effect to equip it with "Axe of Despair" from his Graveyard raising its ATK to 2300. Next he Summons "Exiled Force". "The Kick Man" and "Exiled Force" attack and destroy both "Iron Chain Snakes". (Armstrong: 1900) Yusei Tributes "Exiled Force" to destroy "Iron Chain Repairman". (Yusei's Deck:4) Armstrong draws "Nobleman of Crossout" and activates "Reload" shuffling the two cards in his hand into his Deck and drawing "Mystical Space Typhoon" and "Iron Chain Coil". He activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" hoping to destroy Yusei's "Battle Mania", but instead destroys Yusei's "Taunt". Then Yusei reveals the trick he had up his sleeve. Knowing Armstrong was spying on him via security camera, he switched the two cards during the quick blackout of the previous episode. Yusei activates "Battle Mania". Armstrong Summons "Iron Chain Coil" and uses his monsters to Synchro Summon" "Iron Chain Dragon" (ATK: 2500).He then uses its effect to remove all Iron Chain monsters to increase its ATK by 200 points for each one(3500)."Iron Chain Dragon" attacks and destroys "The Kick Man" (Yusei: 400). "Iron Chain Dragon's" effect causes Yusei to send 3 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. (Yusei's Deck:1).He then loses 300 Life Points due to Paralyze Chain (Yusei:100). Yusei Summons "Rubble King" and uses its effect to activate "Blasting the Ruins" from his hand. (Armstrong: 0) Yusei wins. Differences in adaptions * The Level meter is changed from Rainbow to black in the Eng dub. * When Yusei shows Armstrong Rubble King in the English dub, he isn't actually holding the card.